


Home, At Last

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Smutty goodness, dom clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Clyde Logan, your high school friend and a newly-returned veteran, ends up being your first client of the night...maybe even your last...
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Kudos: 14





	Home, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> written based off of a request from tumblr.
> 
> enjoy!

You pulled up to the old Logan trailer and walked up to the door, knocking gently. This was the first call you’d taken since you decided to become an escort and you were feeling really nervous. Gotta pay the bills somehow and it’s not like there was a whole lot of job options in Boone County, West Virginia.  
The man who opened the door was the absolute last person you thought you’d see: Clyde Logan.  
His eyes went wide. “Y/N?”  
You waved shyly. “Hey, Clyde.”  
Great, now you were nervous and embarrassed. You’d known Clyde since high school and, although you’d never admit it out loud, you had a crush on him. He was just so kind and shy, not to mention one of the most handsome men you’d ever met. You had a sneaking suspicion that he liked you too and you were about to make a move, but then he went off to Iraq and you went off to school.  
He offered you a small smile and stepped aside. “Please, c’mon in.”  
You nodded and walked past him, hearing the door close behind you. “I thought you were serving in Iraq.”  
Clyde looked down at the floor, lifting his prosthetic up for you to see. “I was.”  
He was obviously quite sensitive about it, so you didn’t push any further. “Well, thank you for your service, Clyde.”  
You offered him a small smile as he looked at you with furrowed eyebrows, wondering why you weren’t asking more questions like everyone else. He quickly realized that you hadn’t become one of those judgemental folks like everyone else in this damn town. It brought a small smile to his face, knowing that you were pretty much the same Y/N he’d fallen in love with in high school.  
“I didn’t know that ye did this sort of thing…” Clyde said, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks flush pink.  
Your eyes cast down to the floor. “You’re actually my first client. I’m new on the job, couldn’t find anything else and I’ve gotta pay the bills.”  
He frowned. “Y’know, ye don’t have to do this. I’ll still pay ya and everythin’.”  
You looked up at him and shook your head. “No, it’s okay. You wanted someone tonight and I’ve gotta deliver on my side of the deal.”  
“A-Are ye sure, Y/N? Ya really don’t have to…”  
A sudden rush of bravery coarsed through your veins and you took a step forward, placing your hands on his firm chest before you looked up at him, nibbling on your bottom lip.  
“Clyde, I want to, please.”  
His eyes darkened and a soft moan rumbled through his chest. “W-Well, I guess if ye r-really want to.”  
You gasped when he suddenly scooped you up into his arms, crashing his lips onto yours while his large hands explore your body and pressed you even closer to him. He wrapped a hand in your hair and pulled you away, looking down at you with hungry eyes.  
“I’ve gotta warn ye, Y/N. T’nite, I’m not gonna be soft or tender. I’m gonna be real rough, make ya gag on m’ cock and then fuck ye until I cum. Is that alright?”  
You nodded up at him, unable to form words as his lips trailed down your body, leaving bites and bruises along the way.  
To be honest, your panties have never been wetter than they are right now. You’ve never seen Clyde this…demanding and dominant. It was really, really sexy.  
In what seemed like the blink of an eye, you were stripped bare, minus your heels, and on your knees in front of Clyde as he stroked himself in front of you. Your mouth was watering in anticipation as you watched his hand move up and down, forcing small drops of precum to form at the tip.  
“S-Shit, y’know I’ve always wanted te see ya like this, ev’r since high school. I’ve wanted ya for so damn long, fuck, m’ cock’s so hard fer ye, Y/N.”  
You looked up at him and reached up, swatting his hand away before replacing it with your own. “Clyde, please. I wanna make you feel good, baby.”  
He groaned, head falling back for a moment before his eyes met yours again, grip in your hair tightening as he encouraged your mouth onto his length.   
Your lips wrapped around his head and sucked, tongue running all around the spongey skin while Clyde’s hips slowly rutted forward. Suddenly, he pulled you off harshly.  
“Stop teasin’ me. Take it in yer pretty little mouth, all o’ it.”  
He rutted against your lips as you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, more than ready and willing to take him. Clyde didn’t waist a second, forcefully shoving your head onto his cock until your nose was squished against his trimmed pubic hair.   
You immediately began gagging, coughing, and convulsing around him as your throat accommodated his length. He held you, not letting your head pull away for even a second as he grunted and groaned, lightly bucking his hips into you.  
“That’s it, take m’ big cock in yer lil slut mouth like yer supposed te. I’ll bet ye never had a cock like mine, huh?”  
He let you go, allowing you to pull away and catch your breath. You mostly coughed until you could breath normally again, looking up to see Clyde watching you.   
“Get back up ‘ere and keep goin’.”  
You bit your lip and nodded, quickly lining your mouth up with his tip before forcing yourself back onto his length. Of course, you started to choke immediately, but it was much more tolerable now that you had some time to adjust. You began bobbing up and down Clyde’s stiff cock at your own pace before his hand wrapped in your hair again, quickly taking over the rhythm.  
“Oh Y/N, yer takin’ m’ cock so well, such a good lil mouth fer me.” Clyde groans, hips pushing up into your mouth. “I always knew you’d be good at this. Every time I touched m’self, fucked m’ own hand, I pictured yer lil mouth wrapped ‘round me.”  
Your eyes rolled back into your head, moaning around his length before he started fucking your face aggressively, making your throat clench and convulse around him.   
“Damnit, I love hearin’ ya choke on m’ cock. Ye look so fuckin’ beautiful on yer knees like this, gaggin’ on m’ big fat c-cock…fuck!”  
He had to pull you off before he burst, frantically thinking of boring, non-erotic things to calm himself down. You were panting as he stood up, picking you up and throwing you onto the couch.  
His hands wrapped around the base of his pulsing length, stroking lightly. “Get on all fours, spread yer legs nice ‘n wide fer me.”  
You did as he said, moving into position as Clyde came up behind you, rubbing his tip against your wet folds.   
“Oh Y/N, yer so wet, all from suckin’ m’ cock. Did ya like it that much, huh? Ye like choking on my cock, gettin’ that pretty lil mouth fucked by me?”  
Your head fell against the cushions as he lined up with your entrance.   
“P-Please, Clyde.”  
He grinned and sheathed himself inside you with a swift stroke, causing you to shriek with surprise. His hips stayed still for all of five seconds before they were desperately ramming into you, grunts accompanying each one.   
“Tight lil cunt, wrapped ‘round me so good. Didn’t know sluts like you could squeeze me this tight. Do ye like m’ cock, Y/N?”  
You nodded, whimpering with each inward thrust. “F-Fuck Clyde, yes! You’re so good, baby, so big.”  
His hand suddenly wrapped around your neck, forcefully pulling you up against his chest, thrusts gaining speed with the new angle.   
“Yeah ya do, fuck, I knew ya would. Lil sluts like you always loved to get fucked by big fat cocks, huh?”  
Your mouth opened to respond before his grip around your neck tightened suddenly, restricting your airflow enough to make you gasp.   
“I-I-I do, C-Clyde, fu-uck!”  
His hand tilted your head back, still keeping the pressure on as his lips made contact with your ear.  
“God, I’m already gettin’ close, pussy’s too fuckin’ good. Yer lil whore cunt loves m’ cock, doesn’t it?”  
You nodded. “Y-Yes!”  
“How much?”  
You were starting to get lightheaded. “S-S-So much, Cly-de!”  
He growled loudly and started fucking you harder, faster. “Such a desperate lil thing, greedy pussy wants to get stuffed. Don’t worry, Clyde’ll take care of ya. I’ll give ye all of my cum, fuck it nice ‘n deep inside and I know you’ll take it so well, keep it safe fer me.”  
His trusts steadily began to lose their rhythm, desperately chasing his orgasm while you were about to have yours. You couldn’t see straight and you couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of air or the intense pleasure, but it didn’t matter.  
When Clyde’s other hand trailed down and his fingers met your swollen clit, it was over. Your vision went completely black as you cried out, overcome with pleasure.   
“Clyde, o-oh fuck, I’m c-c-coming!”  
He kept fucking you through your orgasm, jaw clenched hard as he concentrated on not coming before you were finished. The moment you were finished, however, Clyde couldn’t hold back anymore.  
With a few more thrusts, he was falling over the edge, shooting his load deep inside you with a series of loud growls and moans.   
“F-Fuck, Y/N…”  
His hand let go of your throat and you immediately fell forward onto the couch, body still shaking with pleasure. Both of you took a few moments to catch your breath, fully coming down from your respective orgasms before shuffling around and collecting various articles of clothing strewn around the room.   
Once you were redressed, you began to collect your things when you saw Clyde on the couch, tears running down his cheeks. You immediately walked over and sat next to him, placing your hand on top of his.  
“Clyde, what’s wrong?”  
He looked over at you with the saddest expression you’ve ever seen. “Y-Y/N, I’m real sorry. I n-never get that rough or mean, I dunno what came over me. Ye mean s-so much more te me than ye know ‘n now, I’ve screwed it up. For christ’s sake, I called ye a whore, a slut!”   
The tears were freely flowing now and you reached up to wipe them away with your thumb.  
“Clyde, it’s okay. I know that you didn’t mean it, it was just talk. A-And if I’m being honest…I sorta liked it. I liked every single minute of what we did, Clyde, I loved it, really. When did you learn how to do all of that?”  
His teary eyes looked up at you before his face lit up with a heart-melting smile. “Ye make it easy fer me, Y/N. Everything’s better when it’s with ya.”  
You smile and bite your lip. “I hope you’re not just saying that, Clyde Logan.”  
He chuckled and leaned over for a series of quick pecks before pulling away, hand coming up to hold your face.  
“I’d never lie to ye, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
